


The Body

by ensign_amy



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ensign_amy/pseuds/ensign_amy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has work to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Body

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of vague spoilers for 6x20, possible spoilers for a finale that hasn't been written, references to an O+S song, and several blatant references to two specific Jossverse episodes. I'll leave you to sort that out on your own.

It’s laid out on the cot from the panic room for the time being, wrapped in thin plastic and pale. Cas was always pale, the pasty bastard, but never like this. It’s smaller than Dean remembers. The eyes are closed, but there’s still a sense of a frown. Either eternal irritability or eternal nightmares, Dean wants to think. That’s what Purgatory is, isn’t it? It ain’t Hell, but it ain’t the Bahamas either.

But nah. It’s probably eternal confusion. The dumb bastard probably didn’t know what hit him. Leave it to Cas. Except Cas was an angel and angels didn’t have souls. Right. No point in thinking too much about it. All he needs to know is that there’s an angel-sword shaped hole in the chest just like Dean promised. Break out the beer. Except not.

“You did what you had to. Just as I did...what I had to.”

If Dean didn’t know he was so goddamn exhausted and hurting everywhere from taking yet another angel beating, he’d have jumped out of his skin. Maybe. But Cas already had a second chance and a third. This is just a couple days of no sleep talking. The tell is that he can’t feel anything standing behind him. Not anymore.

So Dean continues to stare at what’s on the cot. Bloodied, empty, dead. At least it’s real.

Dean takes it in stride, sipping his beer in hopes that he’ll be drunk enough to not care. “Yeah,” he concedes. “It was pretty close though. You and me going at it…it was epic.”

He can see the self-conscious little half-smile now. Hands shoved into dirty trench coat pockets. And holy crap does this make him a girl. “It was. But I would have liked to hear you say it. Just once.”

Dean frowns. “Dude,” he warns.

Suddenly it feels really cold in the room. And all he can do is stare at it. How it’s just not right. How they shouldn’t have moved it from the imprint of the wings. Those goddamn wings that all this shit began and ended with.

He swears he hears the bastard of a hallucination huff a quiet chuckle. “Don’t worry. It hardly matters now.”

Seriously, of all the effed up shit his brain can come up with, it’s an angel perching on his shoulder and staring at his own body.

His body. Dean can almost see the obligatory head tilt.

“Goodbye, Dean.”

He takes another half-hearted swig of beer, the silence in the basement enough to make anyone nutty. “See ya, Cas.”

He pulls the plastic all the way up and over, covering its face for what he has to do next. It will need to be wrapped before they can carry it out and light it up.

Dean has work to do.


End file.
